Desde que te conoci
by MiA-FB
Summary: Terminado!. Esta es al historia de dos pequeños niños que crecieron juntos, y se convirtieron en los mas grandes amigos, pero que pasa cuando unos de ellos empieza a sentir algo má que amistad hacia el otro?. SyS en un contexto distinto
1. La Persona más Especial

**Primero debo aclarar algunos puntos, todos los personajes uds ya sabe son de las creadoras, de clamp, solo que la historia de ellos es totalmente creacion mia, osea solo use los personajes asi que no tiene relacion con la serie CCS, pero basicamente las relaciones y personalidades son iguales**

**otra cosa importante cada ves que lean curvisa, **_ejemplo_**,será tiempo pasado, todo lo que este entre comillas " ", sea cursiva o no son pensamientos, creo que igual lo entenderán, no creo haberlo hecho muy complicado asi que a leer!**

**Espero les guste!! **

**

* * *

****Desde Que Te Conocí**

(por MiA)

_**Parte I:**__** La Persona más Especial**_

Siempre recordaré cuando la conocí, éramos demasiado pequeños los dos, y aun así ella produjo inmediatamente algo especial en mi, claro que en esos días siendo solo un niño no pude darme cuenta, pero mirando atrás ahora con unos cuantos años mas encima, me doy cuenta de que siempre fue especial para mi. Aun me río de nuestro encuentro, y es que en la infancia lo que para uno era todo un problema, toda una pelea, ahora lo ves solo como una graciosa situación.

Teníamos 5 años cumplidos los dos, tu jugabas en el parque, y yo había olvidado mi pequeño auto de juguete, y lo andaba buscando aun recuerdo como fue, cuando te vi ahí jugando¿acaso no es increíble que lo recordemos¡Éramos solo unos niños!, pero me hace ver que realmente eres lo mas importante para mi, cuando te vi por primera ves sentí rabia, bueno era un niño ¿que otra cosa iba a sentir si estabas usando mi juguete?, se que ahora suena egoísta, pero los niños son así no?...

_- entrégame eso niña!! – decía un pequeño niño de hermosos ojos marrones claro, un pelo corto pero desordenado, color chocolate, y un ceño muy marcado en su frente, tenia una mirada de rabia, rabia producida por quien estaba usando su preciado juguete – que me lo des!! – el pequeño le arrebato el juguete de las manos a la pequeña que lo había estado sosteniendo con ambas manos y apresándolo hacia si, para no tener que devolverlo, y al sentir el fuerte arrebato con que aquel niño le quito el precioso autito, que había encontrado y la había maravillado al verlo, sus hermosos ojos verdes como un frondoso bosque, se empañaron en lagrimas, para luego comenzar un fuerte sollozo, la pequeña castaña no paraba y de vez en cuando soltabas pucheros. El pequeño niño en el instante que le quito el juguete se arrepintió, no sabia que hacer para que se callara, le daba una terrible sensación de llorara el también, así que tomo una decisión muy madura para su edad, pero que el simplemente hizo para que la niña no llorara mas ya que el sentía que le daban ganas de llorara al verla así – bien quédatelo!! – grito arrojándolo cerca suyo, y con su ceño muy pronunciado, el adoraba aquel juguete se lo había dado su padre, el cual había muerto cuando el era un bebe apenas. La pequeña cuando escucho sus palabras se calmo, y miro el autito lo tomo en sus manos lo limpio, y lo abrazo, luego miro al niño que estaba a su lado, vio que estaba muy enojado y de brazos cruzados._

_- gracias, yo no tengo juguetes y este esta muy lindo – dijo mucho risueña, y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, lo que provoco una extraña simpatía en el pequeño que la miro curioso, como era posible que no tuviera juguetes?, para el es un obligación de niño, eso es lo que su pequeña mente pensaba – me llamo Sakura, y tu? – dijo mucho mas feliz jugando con el autito que tenia en las manos _

_- yo Syaoran, y te doy mi auto, si dices que no tienes juguetes, pero no te creo - le dijo realmente dudando, y mirándola como jugaba y acercándose junto a ella – todos los niños tienen juguetes, pero te lo doy si te gusta tanto, pero tienes que cuidarlo, porque mi padre me lo regalo y me pidió que lo cuidara también bueno?- decía todo esto muy preocupado, como si del cuidado del auto dependiese todo, la niña lo miro y abrió los ojos grandotes y con un gesto de asentimiento respondió_

_- si! lo cuidare todos lo días – dijo sonriente, y después agrego – y no es mentira, no tengo juguetes, mira si vienes conmigo a mi casa te muestro si?_

_- vamos! –dijo animado sentía mucha curiosidad de la vida de aquella pequeña – pero… Wei me esta esperando no puedo ir_

_- ya veo.. – dijo un poco desanimada y luego curiosamente pregunto –Wei?, quien es?_

_- el me cuida siempre, es como un segundo papa - dijo sonriente – tu no tienes alguien como Wei en tu casa? –dijo curioso_

_- no, yo solo tengo un papa, mi papa, pero no tengo una mamá, porque ella es un ángel en el cielo – dijo muy contenta de contarle a alguien de su mamá_

_- yo si tengo madre, pero no padre, el murió – el niño era mucho mas frió al decir esto y su ojos perdían un poco el brillo al habla de aquello_

_- aaah pero entonces también es un ángel y esta con mi mamá – dijo feliz, ya que en su mente, los respectivos padre muertos, eran ángeles viviendo en el cielo, a diferencia de la experiencia del pequeño_

_- enserio?- dijo asombrado el niño, a el nunca nadie le creo una linda historia sobre la muerte de su padre, a diferencia de la pequeña, a el simplemente le sentenciaron que no lo vería más porque no se podía, porque el estaba muerto, realmente muy duro para un pequeño, pero en la familia de él todo es muy ceremonioso, y los lazos familiares se basan mucho en formalidades, tanto así que a veces se olvida un poco demostrar el cariño entre ellos_

_- pues si, no lo sabias? – dijo la niña animada tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo hacia un lago artificial cerca – mira ahí –dijo señalando el lago, el pequeño observo confundido sin entender que quería que viera – tienes que ver bien – pero el niño la miro aburrido sin entender nada- si ves bien veras el brillo, ese brillo, ahí lo ves??? – la niña apuntaba y decía muy entusiasmada todo aquello, entonces el niño si noto un brillo, es aquel brillo que provoca el agua y la luz reflejada en la arena bajo el agua, el pequeño asintió entonces la niña siguió contándole –ese brillo, dice mi papa, que es mama cuando baja del cielo, como un angelito volando, y ese brillo queda cuando ella pasa porque cae de las alas, como las mueve para volar, caen esos brillos, y en el agua se ven mas, pero están por todos lados, entonces cuando muere alguien, viene del cielo como angelito, y va a ver a sus hijos- el niño la miraba radiante y feliz, veía aquel brillo extasiado, nunca se había imaginado eso, para el la muerte era solo algo malo – por eso tienes que estar feliz, dice mi papa, que si los hijos están triste, los papas caen del cielo, y no pueden volver, y dejan de ser angelitos, y están tristes siempre, por eso si estamos feliz Syaoran, ellos estarán juntos con sus alitas, y vienen a vernos cuando quieran_

_- yo no sabia todo eso- dijo sonriente – tu padre sabe mucho, porque mi madre nunca me contó esto – dijo sin salir de su asombro aun mirando aquel lago radiante y mas feliz aun – entonces mi padre vendrá a verme y lo voy a poder saludar??_

_- no, solo ellos pueden vernos, nosotros a ellos no, porque los angelitos solo pueden ver otros angelitos y a nosotros, pero como nosotros no somos angelitos no podemos –decía la pequeña muy explicativa – pero mi papa dice que en años y años mas algún día la volveré a ver pero dice que para eso va a pasar mucho tiempo, pero a mi no me importa, yo espero, feliz, porque mama es angelito- sonreía radiante mirando el lago al igual que el niño_

_- hay que esperar mucho? –dijo un poco desanimado el pequeño_

_- si, pero papa dice, que esta bien porque si fuera ahora, no podríamos conocer mas amigos, porque los angelitos solo conocen otros angelitos pero no personas, y entonces yo no te abría conocido y no me hubieras regalado tu autito, es bueno, ves? – la pequeña lo miraba sonriente y el pequeño se animo_

_- otro día me muestras tu casa??, para saber si no tienes juguetes- le dijo animado yéndose – voy donde Wei porque el dice que si lo hago esperar muco se preocupa_

_- bueno, nos vemos Syaoran, gracias por tu auto, prometo que lo cuidare –decía saludando con la mano al niño que se alejaba corriendo_

_- nos vemos Sakura – dijo apresurado desapareciendo a lo lejos.._

Ese mismo día mi vida cambio, y tu bien lo sabes, aun me asombra como atesoras aquel viejo juguete, recuerdo que fue uno de los tanto que después te di, y es que realmente tenia mucho, mi familia era afortunada con el dinero, en cambio la tuya, fue un mundo nuevo para mi, yo siempre tuve comodidades, y al conocer tu vida, no entendía, claro un niño no puede entender, esta diferencia en el mundo, este sufrimiento de algunos y regocijos de otros, yo pensaba que todos eran como yo cuando pequeño…

_- es muy chica ¿enserio es esta?- decía el pequeño con asombro, el tenia toda una mansión y no le creía nada a la pequeña, aunque cuando le contó a Wei de la niña y le dijo que no tenia juguetes, este le había dicho que muchos niños lamentablemente no tenían tanto como el que tenia que sentirse feliz de ser afortunado _"Jovencito Syaoran, usted es un niño muy afortunado, lamentablemente algunos niños no tienen nada de lo que usted tiene, y fue un gesto muy amable darle su juguete a aquella pequeña, ella debe estar muy feliz"_, el pequeño Syaoran en esos momentos no entendió bien, pero al ver la casa de su amiga entendía, eran distintos y que así era en todos los lados, no todos eran iguales a el_

_- te digo que es esta, yo la veo normal no la veo chica- decía dudosa la pequeña, y es que ella al igual que el no conocía otra realidad mas que la suya, la pobreza – otro día voy yo donde la tuya, y ahí veré si son distintas – le decía tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo al interior – pero ahora vamos que papá esta preparando la comida, dijo que haría algo rico porque venias tu, que eras un env, invi, envit _

_- invitado? –dijo riendo el pequeño, y es que el tenia experiencia en eso de los "invitados"_

_- si eso! –dijo risueña, una ves adentro el padre de la pequeña los vio y saludo_

_- Buenos días pequeño –dijo el padre de la niña sonriente como siempre fue característico en el_

_- buenos días Sr., Kinomoto –dijo el pequeño haciendo una reverencia, y a su lado una risita se dejo escuchar – de que te ríes la miro molesto el niño _

_- no se, eres raro – dijo la niña refiriéndose al modo en que había saludado, ya que ella nunca estuvo habituada a tanta formalidad_

_- Sakura, tu amigo es solo educado, no te rías, así le deben haber enseñado, lo que es muy correcto – decía el padre con un sonrisa dirigida a ambos- pasa por favor, gracias por venir_

_- gracias por invitarme Sr. Kinomoto – decía el pequeño aun enojado por las risas de su amiga_

_- comamos si? –decía la pequeña dando brincos alrededor –y mi hermano?? –se paro en seco mirando a todos lados –donde esta papá?_

_- fue a comer donde Yukito hija lo invitaron a pasar un rato para jugar _

_- mejor así, mas comida para nosotros! – decía feliz la pequeña, se sentaron a comer y Syaoran, aun no se acostumbraba a donde estaba y lo que comía, en su casa le hacían comer toda clase de comidas extravagantes, o extranjeras, y ahí era mucho mas sencillo, una típica comida, arroz, algunas croquetas de pescado, el pequeño saboreo cada bocado, a su parecer era la comida mas deliciosa que había probado. Más tarde cuando fueron a jugar, el niño verifico lo que la pequeña Sakura le había dicho, no tenia juguetes, algunos hechos a mano por ella misma o por su padre o hermano, pero nada como un juguete comprado, nada como aquel auto que le había obsequiado, el niño se sintió un poco triste, sentía que era injusto que el tuviera juguetes y su amiga no, porque su papa no le compraba?, ella decía que no tenían dinero, pero porque no lo conseguían?, eso es lo que el pensaba y es que su mente aun no comprendía el todo el mundo de los adultos, porque todo era tan complicado?, no lo entendía, solo sabia que no le gustaba tener, y que su amiga no…_

Aun recuerdo ese día, ahora entiendo el sentimiento, era pena, empatia por lo que tu sentías, aunque eras muy feliz con todo lo que tenias, y bueno tu familias era muy buena contigo, pero yo me sentía mal, porque tenia mucho mas, incluso recuerdo que quería no tener, de pequeños somos tan ingenuos… luego conociste mi casa, recuerdo como tu rostro se asombro y creías que estábamos en otra ciudad dentro de mi casa, y es que así de pequeños esa casa se veía mas grande aun de lo que es en realidad, recuerdo como brillaron tus ojos al ver mi cuarto lleno de peluches, juguetes, televisor radio, libros de pintar, etc. El paraíso de un niño, cada día que pasaba te sentía mas amiga, cada día quería jugar contigo, recuerdas aquel día que discutimos?, éramos mayores ya pero me enoje contigo porque no querías venir a mi casa ese día…

_- entiéndeme Syaoran no puedo, no te enojes si? – decía la dulce voz de una niña de 10 años, con unos ojos esperanzados – quede de ir a casa de mi amiga Tomoyo, la que conocí en la primaria hace poco recuerdas que te conté?_

_- entiendo perfectamente –decía una voz al otro lado del teléfono – prefieres estar con tu nueva amiga que conmigo –estaba fastidiado, últimamente solo hablaba de su amiga nueva y ahora lo dejaba de lado para estar con ella_

_- pero Syaoran, porque reaccionas así?, sabes que estamos prácticamente todos los días juntos, solo por esta ves si? –decía suplicante la recién adolescente_

_- has lo que quieras –dijo este veloz y cortó el teléfono, se sentía mal por cortarle, nunca había discutido con ella antes, desde que se conocieron y tuvieron una pequeña riña por el juguete, pero desde esa ves siempre estuvieron juntos, y ahora sentía que ella se alejaba comenzaba a tener mas amigos, y como no?, si era tierna, ingenua, amable, era una amiga ideal, de pronto suena el teléfono denuedo, lo mira sabiendo quien es, y no quiere contestar pero sabe que igual alguien en su casa contestaría, así que resignado levantó el auricular _

_- dime – sabía quien estaba al otro lado _

_- te espero en el parque, ya sabes cual, en media hora mas, cuídate – y corto, dejando a un adolescente anonadado, y asombradísimo, pero que de apoco fue dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, y partió corriendo a buscar su abrigo, y salio, se dirigió al parque aquel en que se conocieron y han pasado muchos momentos de su vida, ya que es un lugar especial para los dos, llego justo a tiempo, y Sakura aun no llegaba, pero no le extrañaba, su amiga se caracterizaba por ser impuntual, así que se sentó en uno de los columpio a esperar, cuando de la nada alguien le grito por la espalda y el pobre cayo al piso de un golpe_

_- oh!, lo siento, solo quise hacerte una broma – dijo la castaña preocupada, y ayudando a su amigo_

_- me la pagaras, atenta cuando menos lo esperes – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, este trato era común en los dos se llevaban tan bien que jugarse estas pequeñas bromas formaban parte de la cotidianidad de sus días_

_- que malo eres –dijo la adolescente haciendo puchero, a lo que el amigo no pudo mas que sonreír, esa cara que ponía le hacia sentirse contento, no sabia bien porque pero le agradaba la relación que tenían, se tenían confianza como para tratarse así_

_- y para que me citaste aquí tan repentinamente sin preguntarme?? –dijo haciéndose el ofendido_

_- pues para que el testarudo de mi amigo no sienta que lo dejo de lado, para eso – tenia una expresión de fastidio pero sonriendo – vamos me acompañaras con Tomoyo, además ya quería que la conocieras, se que te agradara – le tomo de la mano, jalándolo fuertemente, ya que este oponía resistencia_

_- que??, pero yo no quiero – decía preocupado, nunca había sido bueno conociendo gente, no era exactamente sociable por así decirlo, a diferencia de su amiga, de echo si no la hubiera conocido de pequeño tenia serias dudas de que su relación fuese tan cercana – tu sabes que no soy bueno conociendo personas_

_- pero si Tomoyo es encantadora, vamos no seas testarudo que si te llame a venir aquí era para que fuéramos juntos, no pensaras que la dejaré plantada!? – su voz sonaba alarmada y lo miraba como oponía resistencia, hasta que de pronto cedió, y la siguió resignado, Sakura solo sonrió feliz, al fin sus mejores amigos se conocerían – y supongo que ya no te enfadaras conmigo no??_

_- yo?, no estoy enojado, no se de que hablas – trataba de hacerse el desentendido, pero la mirada de Sakura no ayudaba –esta bien, esta bien, lo siento tal vez exagere un poquito – decía con mirada arrepentida, sabia que su amistad con ella nunca acabaría, estaban muy unidos como para eso, y sabia que habían sido sus celos de amistad que habían ocasionado ese enojo y haberle cortado – siento haberte dicho eso, pero me hablas solo de tu amiga, y a mi que me queda?? – dijo sintiendo volver el enojo a su mente, pero en ese instante Sakura paro de caminar se puso frente a el y lo tomo de los hombros, el chico, de cabello achocolatado la miro asombrado y curioso, que pasaba?, veía en el rostro de ella determinación_

_- jamás nunca pienses eso!, Syaoran, eres mi mejor amigo, a quien conozco desde que tengo memoria, alguien que me ha hecho muy feliz en estos años que tengo de vida, crees que de la nada me alejaría de ti? – su rostro estaba serio, y determinado, sus ojos esmeralda brillaban radiantes, el chico pensaba en que nunca había visto tan seria a su amiga entonces comprendió, la quería, sentía que tenia que estar con ella, era alguien importante en su vida, su mejor amiga – deja de decir tontería –termino de decir Sakura, haciendo un gesto con la mano como si espantara un mosquito – estaremos juntos hasta que estemos muertos, lo presiento – dijo riendo y caminando de nuevo…_

Tus palabras calaron hondo en mi, como siempre, aun no me daba cuenta, pero ya sentía que te quería como amiga, pero sentía cariño y aprecio, y me sentí muy feliz cuando dijiste _"estaremos junto hasta que estemos muertos"_ me hizo sentir mas cercano a ti, pero aun no entendía cuan importante eras para mi, hasta un suceso mucho mas adelante y mucho mas reciente, nuestra ultima discusión y creo que la mas fuerte de todas, pero solo ahora comprendo todo mas nítidamente…

_- SAKURA! – el grito se escucho por todo el pasillo de la secundaria, un adolescente alto, con ojos marrones, y pelo achocolatado corría veloz, hasta alcanzar a quien había llamado – que demonio significa lo que me contó Tomoyo??- dijo agitado por el cansancio, y es que había recorrido todo la preparatoria buscándola_

_- a que te refieres?? –contesto una asombrada castaña, de unos 17 años, mirando atentamente a su amigo que tenia enfrente _

_- tienes novio?! –dijo esto espantado, no sabia porque pero se sentía muy mal al saberlo, porque Sakura no le había mencionado antes de aquel sujeto?, se sentía decepcionado de que no hubiera confiado en el, pero.. Algo más había en su corazón que lo acongojaba_

_- bueno, no exactamente – dijo preocupada la chica ya que si bien Syaoran era su amigo, era uno muy celoso, le costo que aceptara a Tomoyo, y a unos cuantos amigos mas, y aunque ahora era mas abierto y sociable, aun tenia esa manía de que cada ves que conocía a alguien nuevo enfadarse por pensar que lo dejaría de lado – no es mi novio, solo un amigo que me invito a salir –dijo la joven castaña preocupada_

_- quien demonios es?, porque no me habías hablado de el?, acaso no me tienes confianza? – su vos era apresurada y angustiosa, que pasaba aquí?, porque se sentía tan destrozado_

_- pero Syaoran, si lo conoces, es Eriol – los ojos marrones se abrieron en una expresión entre dolorosa, y asombrada, como no se había dado cuenta, su amigo!, su mejor amigo que tenia después de Sakura, como es que no le había dicho nada, se sentía mas traicionado que nunca pero ya no por Sakura, sino por Eriol._

_- maldito infame, y se dice ser mi amigo!, ja!! –Syaoran se había recostado en la pared, con los puños apretados, y la cabeza gacha_

_- Syaoran, de nuevo lo de siempre, ya te he dicho que eres mi mejor amigo, y nada va a cambiar por el echo que tenga una cita con Eriol por favor no hagas un drama de esto! –decía ya fastidiada Sakura siempre era lo mismo, amigo nuevo, pelea segura – ya basta de tus celos absurdos, eres mi amigo, ni mi hermano es tan fastidioso como tu!!_

_- que dices?! –Syaoran al miraba incrédulo, y es que Sakura detestaba el acoso permanente que su hermano tenía con ella, con el afán, de según él protegerla, y ella veía el comportamiento de Syaoran como tal – no me puedes comparar con tu hermano!!! – el Joven castaño estaba incrédulo, como podía su amiga compararlo, con quien peor se llevaba, y es que por el afán del hermano de la joven de protegerla, había echo que se creara una pequeña guerra entre Syaoran y este, pues según Touya, el hermano de Sakura, Syaoran pasaba demasiado tiempo junto a ella, y no le agradaba para nada la situación, así pues, que lo igualara a el era el colmo – que te pasa?!_

_- Syaoran, eres mi amigo, pero me cansas con tu actitud, si por ti fuera no tendría amigos!!, eso quieres acaso, estoy harta de tu actitud, y ahora me voy porque en un par de horas me juntare con Eriol –esa había sido la gota que rebalso el vaso, dejarlo ahí sin terminar su conversación, por ir a una cita con Eriol_

_- rayos!!! – grito y la miro partir – has lo que se te de la gana, pero no vuelva a hablarme me oíste!! – se marcho lo más rápido que pudo para no recibir respuesta ni nada, corrió velozmente hasta la azotea del establecimiento, y ahí mirando el horizonte empezó a pensar, porque le había dicho eso?, es su mejor amiga, se decía así mismo._

_- que hice?, me odiará después de esto, ella tiene razón, tiene todo el derecho de salir con quien le venga en gana – sus puños se cerraron fuertemente cuando dijo esto – peor porque demonios me molesta tanto!!!- sus ojos cerraron y se puso a pensar, y solo imágenes de su amiga se venían a la mente, de momentos vividos, tiempos pasado, de cuando se conocieron y desde ese día ella lo hizo ser feliz- y si son novios después? – dijo pensando en voz alta Syaoran – pero que me importa?. Ella tiene su vida, muy amigo seré pero no tiene porque importarme, que me pasa me comporto como un imbécil, con razón me dijo todo eso – agacho la cabeza pensando_

_- que sientes por ella? – una dulces voz se escucho, era Tomoyo, una joven de 17 años pelinegra, y de unos hermosos ojos azules – creo que es en eso en que debes concentrarte Li- Li era el apellido de Syaoran, y así lo llamaban todos, todos excepto su madre Wei, y su mejor amiga_

_- que haces aquí? Quisiera estar solo –trataba de eludir lo que decía, porque aquellas preguntar hicieron saltar a su corazón y aunque no entendía porque no quería pensar en aquello_

_- Li si no comprendes lo que sientes, nunca se solucionaran estos problemas con Sakura – decía preocupada su amiga pelinegra, y es que con el tiempo se había convertido en amiga también- solo trato de ayudarte y de paso ayudar a mi amiga, porque se que debe estar triste con esta pelea que tuvieron_

_- como te enteraste?? _

_- Li, lo gritaste a todo pulmón, lo que le dijiste a Sakura, si no hubiera oído hubiera sido sorda… pero eso no importa, ahí lo primordial es que entiendas que es lo que sientes por ella..- dijo mirándolo fijamente_

_- pues amistad... obvio_

_- no eso no es un sentimiento es una relación… dime sé, sincero, se sincero contigo mismo – decía con una penetrante mirada azulina_

_- pues la... la quiero, como a un mas de mis hermanas, le tengo un cariño especial, por todo lo que hemos vivido juntos –dijo encogiéndose de hombros pero fijando la mirada en el piso, porque es que se sentía tan angustiado?_

_- nada mas?, y a que vienen esos celos hacia Eriol, eso no se parece a "celos de amigos"_

_- que disparates dices?! – salto Syaoran asustado por hacia donde se dirigía aquella conversación, acaso pensaba que el la amaba?, que la quería como solo un hombre lo puede hacer a una mujer, como la mujer de su vida?_

_- no son disparates, tal vez su amistad no te deja ver lo que en realidad pasa en ti Li – dijo preocupada Tomoyo- y espero que comprendas bien tus sentimientos por ella, antes de que sea tarde _

_Dicho esto se marcho y dejo a Syaoran pensativo y asustado, a que se refería con antes de que fuera tarde?, entonces una idea que ya había pensado, como un futuro cercano tal vez, se le paso de nuevo por la mente, la imagen de Sakura besando a Eriol, y sintió como si su corazón se despedazara, que sucedía?, que si ellos llegasen a ser novios?... pero de solo pensarlo de nuevo su piel se helo, su mirada de congelo en dos abiertos ojos marrones, sus manos sujetaron su cabeza en la cual pasaban miles de pensamientos, hasta que una última imagen de Sakura gatillo todo lo que sentía… la Amaba.. Aquella hermosa, ingenua, sencilla, amable, inteligente mujer, era la dueña de sus mas escondidos sentimientos, era dueña de su corazón mente y vida, dueña de su amor. Syaoran se dejo caer de rodillas al piso y maldijo dándole un golpe al cemento, un golpe con desesperación por darse cuenta de todo, y sentir que ya era tarde, pero era tan tarde??_

Todo esto paso ayer y aun no te he visto , mi Sakura, debo decírtelo??, no lo se… solo se que te amo con desesperación y locura y el solo pensamiento de verte con otro hombre me desarma, me hace sentir perdido.

------------o----------------------o----------------------o----------------------o-----------

Un Joven castaño iba caminando, por un parque perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto una joven de hermosos ojos esmeralda, se le acerca por atrás y le tapa los ojos, el joven siente latir su corazón a mil por hora, sabe a la perfección quien es, aquellas manos las reconocería en cualquier lugar sin necesidad de ver el rostro de su dueña, solo que ahora la dueña de aquellas finas manos, era también al dueña de su corazón, ahora lo entendía a la perfección

- adivina quien soy?- decía una voz, pero sonaba triste, Syaoran se dio vuelta preocupado, el pensaba que con ese geto olvidaban al discusión pero al parecer no era así, ella parecía estar triste, que sucedía?, la miro a los ojos y vio que estaban enrojecidos, y aun empañado por algunas lagrimas amenazantes

- que te pasa??- dijo el castaño preocupado –acaso Eriol te lastimo??, ese cretino me las pagara si…

- el cretino eres tu – dijo una voz herida, quebrada por el llanto amenazante – no fui a la cita, como podría después de lo que paso?- agacho la cabeza y se sentó en el césped, húmedo por el roció de la noche

- yo.. – se odiaba a si mismo, le había dicho que no la quería ver nunca mas pero, en ese momento habían hablado los celos por él, para el verla feliz era su prioridad –perdóname –dijo agachando la cabeza – ten por seguro que esto no se repetirá – dijo aun más triste tomando una decisión, tenia miedo de perderla si lo hacia, pero si no lo hacia los celos matarían su amistad, prefería ser sincero – actúe como un hombre celoso

- como un testarudo hermano celoso diría yo – decía Sakura con un leve tono de animo al ver el verdadero arrepentimiento en los ojos de su amigo, lo conocía a la perfección, y sabia que estaba sufriendo mucho con la situación, al igual que ella – eres un cabeza dura, nunca entenderás que nuestra amistad no morirá nunca aunque pase mil personas por en medio, nunca Syaoran, entiéndelo

- no Sakura… no entiendes – negaba con la cabeza buscando las palabras adecuadas para su revelación – yo no estoy celoso por tu amistad –agacho la cabeza

- como que no y la tremenda escena que hiciste no fueron celos acaso?- parecía que se enojaba de nuevo a medida que la joven hablaba – que acaso me hiciste llorar por nada?, respóndeme si no fueron cel…

- Te amo Sakura! – lo dijo de golpe sin pensarlo demasiado, y es que veía como su amiga comenzaba a enojarse de nuevo y supo que si no lo hacia de una vez no encontraría el momento, los ojos de Sakura quedaron como platos, trataba de articular palabra pero nada salía, sentía que el mundo se daba vuelta, Syaoran no supo interpretar su silencio pero lo aprovecho para seguir hablando – yo.. te amo, como un hombre a una mujer, no como amigo ni hermano ni nada, te amo como en la expresión misma de la palabra, y solo ahora lo veo, ahora que sentí que te perdía, al escucharte decir que saldrías con otro hombre, al notar de golpe que ya no eres una niña, sino toda una mujer, y ver que lo que mas deseaba era tenerte a mi lado, pero no solo como amiga sino como, la mujer de mi vida, y solo lo entendí ahora, aunque creo que lo siento desde hace mucho tiempo atrás… - de pronto su amiga se paro, tenia la mirada seria, y cuando creyó que iba hablar, ella se echo a correr, Syaoran quedo perplejo, no sabia que pasaba, porque se había marchado así??, se sintió destrozado, lo mas seguro era que sus sentimiento no eran correspondidos, y había metido a su amada amiga en aprietos al confesarle todo. Se hecho sobre el césped de espaldas pensando en que pasaría de ahí en adelante, solo esperaba no perder al amistad de Sakura, porque aunque la amase, siempre seria su mejor amiga…la persona más especial...

_**Fin de la Parte I**_

* * *

Notas de la Autora: espero les haya gustado la historia, y quiero que me digan que piensan sobre la misma, ya que estoy con algunas ideas sueltas de la continuacion, porfavor dejen sus Reviews para poder guiarme por lo que la mayoria quiere, una cosa si la tengo clara y es el final necesito ideas para desarrollar mejor la historia, para los que les interese saber esta historia tendra 3 capitulos como maximo, y creo que el tercero sera un epílogo, bueno esperando sus criticas consejos y sugerencias me despido 

adios


	2. Volverás

**solo algunas aclaraciones varias pero este cap es basicamente igual al anterior, notaran una pequeña diferencia, pero es basicamente lo mismo.**

**aclarar por supuesto que los personajes no me pertenecen son creacion de CLAMP, pero que la historia es sacadita solo de mi cabezita xD**

**recuerden que crsiva **_ejemplo_** son historias del pasado de los personajes, y comillas " ", son pensamientos**

**bueno eso es todo, a Leer!!**

**

* * *

****Desde que te conocí**

(por MiA)

_**Parte II:**__** Volverás**_

Ahora lo entiendo, todas las actitudes que tenias conmigo, sin embargo dices que no lo sabias aun, dices que inconscientemente ya me amabas¿será verdad?, o acaso me ocultaste todo este tiempo tus sentimientos, me cuesta creer eso siempre has sido tan honesto conmigo, nunca te guardas nada, pero solo conmigo, creo que soy la única persona que conoce cada pensamiento tuyo, nunca me ocultaste nada, así que te creo cuando dices que no lo sabias, pero ya lo sentías, y por la forma en que me lo dijiste creo que te costó aceptarlo, y ¿como no?, si esta en riesgo nuestra amistad, supongo que lo hiciste porque nunca me has podido mentir… nunca desde niños, siempre que lo intentaste siquiera te descubría enseguida, y eso que yo de por si soy distraída, pero contigo todo es tan distinto…

_- dímelo ahora Syaoran Li!, si no, no pienso hablarte – decía muy enfadada una pequeña castaña de unos 8 años, con sus pequeños brazos cruzados – se que me ocultas algo_

_- pe...pero si yo… - frente a ella, había un pequeño niño de su misma edad, con unos hermosos ojos marrones, amenazantes de lagrimas – yo no te miento, estoy bien_

_- mírame! – grito esto ya que el niño tenia la vista clavada en el piso – lo veo en tus ojos, como piensas que me mentiras, estuviste llorando! –pego un grito la pequeña al ver ahora mas de frente el rostro de su amigo – Syaoran! – dijo triste y lo abrazo fuertemente, como lo hacia siempre que veía a su amigo triste, lo trataba de consolar, y es que su amigo si bien era afortunado en el dinero y bienes materiales, era menos afortunado en amor – que te sucede, que te tiene tan triste – la pequeña le apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro y lo abrazaba fuertemente_

_- Sakura… - el pequeño solo respondía a su abrazo mientras dejaba sus lágrimas caer, no le podía decir a su amiga, ya que ella era la razón de su tristeza, no precisamente ella, pero era parte del motivo – mi madre se enfado conmigo es solo eso, sabes que siempre que pasa algo así me pongo triste, por no tener a mi padre para hablar_

_- Pero... habla conmigo, yo te escucharé y trataré de ayudarte en lo que pueda – la mirada verde de la pequeña, se mostraba empañada, ya que el sufrimiento de su amigo lo sentía propio, le tenia mucho cariño _

_- es solo que… no quiero herirte a ti también – la voz del pequeño era triste – ya que mi madre se enfado conmigo, porque hace tiempo que me ha dicho que no quiere que juguemos mas juntos, que no quiere que te de mis juguetes, ni mis cosas, que no quiere que estemos juntos – el niño agacho la cabeza apretó los puños, y espero el enfado de su amiga, enfado que nunca llego_

_- Syaoran –la pequeña hablaba pausadamente – si es por eso, puedo devolverte los regalos que me has dado, a mi no me interesan, me interesa estar contigo – decía con unas pequeñas lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas – si es por mi culpa iré a pedirle perdón a tu mamá –decía la pequeña inocentemente, sin entender el porque, pero se sentía culpable_

_- no! – la voz del chico fue fuerte segura y determinada, cosas asombrosas para un pequeño de su edad – tu no tienes de que disculparte, mi madre no entiende, yo quiero jugar contigo y no le veo nada de malo, ella no dice nada cuando juego con otros chicos, no importa lo que diga- miraba a su amiga con determinación, la cual le miraba feliz – seremos amigos por siempre- decía mas firmemente el pequeño y a su vez recibiendo otro fuerte abrazo de su amiga…_

Ahora se ve todo mas claro, pero por siempre estaré agradecida contigo por no haberme abandonado, tu madre nunca acepto nuestra amistad, aunque con el tiempo ha ido cediendo, cuando pequeña no lo notaba, pero el echo de no tener un nivel socioeconómico como el tuyo, parecía molestarle demasiado, ella siempre se esmero en presentarte gente de tu edad y según ella "nivel", esos muchos invitados de los que me hablabas, y de los cuales siempre dijiste que eran muy aburridos, que para ti era mucho mejor estar conmigo, como agradezco eso, siempre ahí para mi, siempre has estado firme acompañándome, siempre protegiéndome, si no era mi hermano eras tu, es gracioso recordar, como espantabas a cualquiera que me molestara, e incluso a mis amigos, ahora entiendo mejor porque lo hacías, aun así siempre a tu lado me sentí protegida recuerdo cuando teníamos como 12 años y…

_Un adolescente con un pelo achocolatado miraba fijamente una escena, que lo molestaba pero trataba de mantenerse distante, le había prometido a su amiga dejarla tener sus amistades en paz, pero por alguna razón se molestaba por aquello, le daba miedo que algún día lo dejase de lado. Frente a el habían una hermosa castaña de su misma edad y un chico unos 3 años mayor, que conversaba muy animado, Syaoran solo se sentó en una banca de brazos cruzados mirando como su mejor amiga conversaba con aquel chico, pero de pronto algo sucedió, la castaña subió el tono de su voz para escucharse decir _"vete por favor"_ lo que lo hizo saltar de su asiento y acercarse al lugar_

_- que me dejes en paz, suéltame! –la chica estaba mucho mas nerviosa y agitaba su brazo, el cual estaba sujeto por la muñeca, con una firme mano del muchacho mayor, Syaoran se echo correr hacia ellos al ver esto_

_- vamos pequeña solo te digo que me acompañes a dar un paseo , no es nada del otro mundo – decía un pelirrojo, dueño de unos, aparentemente, dulces ojos celeste, y es que su imagen era como la de un buen chico, pero su actitud era muy agresiva, sobre todo con la chica, que a su parecer era muy hermosa – vamos a un lugar menos ruidoso menos atestado de gent.._

_Sin poder terminar aun la frase el pelirrojo sintió un fuerte dolor en el costado derecho de su mandíbula, y a su vez un fuerte impulso que lo dejó sentado en el suelo, el chico mayor miro asombrado al adolescente que tenía enfrente y de pronto sintió como un fino y tibio hilo de sangre caía de su boca se toco con la mano para cerciorarse, miro la misma manchada de un tono carmesí, y explotó furioso – maldito insecto ¿quien te crees? – se paró furioso, Sakura ahogo un grito de miedo y cuando el chico ya estaba abalanzándose de nuevo sobre Syaoran, sintió un fuerte golpe en la boca de su estomago, que hizo vaciar sus pulmones de aire, el pelirrojo se sujeto con ambas manos el estomago doblándose de dolor y tosiendo para conseguir de nuevo el preciado oxigeno, le lanzó una mirada de odio, al chico que había lanzado aquella patada, y decidió que era mejor irse. Syaoran suspiro, por primera vez agradecía que su madre lo hubiera obligado a tomar lecciones de artes marciales, cosa que era tradición en su familia._

_- estas bien? – dijo el chico castaño mirando a una asustada chica con los ojos vidriosos por todo lo acontecido – no te preocupes ya todo esta bien – le tendió una mano para ayudarla a parar ya que con todo el forcejeo con el pelirrojo había acabado en el piso – tranquila.. – la atrajo hacia si y la abrazo fuertemente, no se lo hubiera perdonado nunca si ese "imbécil" a su parecer, le hubiera echo daño_

_- oh Syaoran! – la chica abrazó fuertemente a su amigo soltando las lagrimas que había retenido – tuve tanto miedo! – decía entre pequeños sollozos – gracias gracias, si no hubieras estado aquí…_

_- Shh – susurro el ambarino – no digas nada estas a salvo ahora, no dejare que nadie se te haga daño! – el niño cerro los ojos en un pensamiento –lo siento yo los vi pero no quise interrumpir pensé que lo conocías, y… rayos debí haberme acercado enseguida!_

_- no digas eso, entiendo porque no te acercaste es por lo que habíamos hablado no? – dijo la castaña – pero sabes nunca me he sentido tan feliz de que seas tan sobre protector, si no fuera así…_

_- no!, no digas nada, ya pasó todo, no permitiré que algo así te suceda de nuevo lo juro! – decía mas para si mismo el castaño que para ella, y es que se sentía muy culpable por solo haber observado todo desde lejos, era obvio que no era el culpable de nada, pero el lo sentía así, sentía su deber proteger a su amiga, porque la quería demasiado como para que algo le pasara, no se lo perdonaría nunca_

Si bien siempre me enfurecía cuando te enojabas conmigo por salir con algún amigo, siempre sentí ese cariño que tenia de fondo, esos celos tuyos, creo que la verdad siempre los vi como los que Touya tiene hacia mi, pero después de lo del otro día, creo que iban mas allá ¿no?, creo que tus sentimientos por mi siempre existieron, solo que con el tiempo se fueron desarrollando junto con nuestra madurez, pero aun no se bien como responder a tus palabras, siento que te quiero, tengo un gran cariño por ti eso no lo dudo, pero todo lo que paso fue muy repentino, no sé que pensar, tu eras siempre el que temía que te abandonara, que nuestra amistad acabara, pero ahora soy yo la que temo¿como puedo volver a verte como antes?, se que tus motivos son distintos siempre temiste aquello, porque nunca hubo demasiado cariño para ti en tu familia, creo que yo fui la afortunada en eso, día a día trataba de hacerte sentir bien de hacerte reír, porque siempre en tu mirada había un vestigio de tristeza, tristeza que apenas se notaba, pero que yo sentía en ti, creo que con el tiempo has olvidado ya aquello, pero creo que aun lo demuestras con el fuerte miedo de estar solo, y como no si aparte de tu padre, sufriste otra gran perdida, aun recuerdo aquel día en que me entere de todo, realmente te veías solitario y triste cuanto dolor sentí al verte así..

_Un chico de unos 15 años iba caminando por una calle solitaria bajo el manto de la oscuridad del anochecer, y a lo lejos se notaba una joven seguirlo, el chico parecía no darse cuenta de la presencia de ella, la muchacha corrió hasta estar a unos 3 metros de distancia, se acerco sigilosa y le susurro_

_- que haces tan solo? – el chico salto de un susto, no se había percatado para nada de su presencia, y solo hizo una mueca de fastidio – de una u otra forma siempre consigo asustarte, y eso que esta vez ni siquiera era mi intención, pero dime… - no siguió hablando ya que vio que su amigo tenia un semblante serio y le daba la espalda, la chica lo miro preocupada –que sucede?! – su voz sonaba alarmada sabia que algo no andaba particularmente bien, tenía un leve presentimiento, y la actitud de su amigo, no ayudaba a alejarlo_

_- yo…- el chico no hablo mas, y es que su voz sonaba seca, parecía que en su garganta estuviese una gran bola de arena impidiéndole el hablar, sus ojos café oscuro en aquel momento debido a al poca luz, estaban vidriosos, parecían que en cualquier momento unas lagrimas caerían de ellos, soltó un suspiro y miro a su amiga mas triste que nunca, como agradecía a la vida a Dios tenerla junto a el_

_- dime que te pasa me preocupas! –dijo angustiada la chica, se sentía terrible, no entendía porque su amigo estaba así, parecía que estaba devastado, tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas y lo miro directamente a los ojos suplicando que expresara su dolor_

_- es Wei – soltó apenas el chico casi sin poder contener el llanto, Sakura ahogo un grito, del cual solo se sintió un gemido angustioso, ella sabia que hace mucho que el anciano estaba mal, estaba enfermo del corazón, y le aterraba escuchar las palabras de su amigo – Sakura.. él.. ha muerto- termino de decir esto con una solitaria lagrima recorrer su mejilla, la chica tenia sus preciosos ojos jade cubierto de lagrimas a punto de caer, se acerco lentamente a su amigo y lo abrazó silenciosamente sin decir nada, el dejo caer múltiples lagrimas de consuelo, y ella hizo lo mismo, sabia a la perfección que aquel hombre había sido como un padre, en ausencia del propio, para su amigo, que todo lo que le acontecía o tenia que decidir era aconsejado por las palabras de el, era quien le había enseñado artes marciales, con el que había compartido mas aun que con su madre, quien le había enseñado todo lo que sabia de la vida, y mas aun el que mas amor le había entregado desde que naciera, es verdad que su madre lo quería, pero era muy fría con el, de la única persona en su familia que sentía le había demostrado cariño era el, y ahora estaba muerto!. Sakura lo abrazo fuertemente, beso suavemente su frente y le dijo en un susurro_

_- Todo estará bien, sabes que cuentas conmigo en un 100 nunca te dejaré solo Syaoran – la castaña sollozó, pensando en lo mucho que su amigo estaba sufriendo, y en cuan solo se debía sentir, y es que era como si hubiera perdido a su padre 2 veces!!, que puede ser mas doloroso?, si una vez es difícil esto era una tragedia para cualquiera que lo viviese, la castaña como si supiese lo que pensara el castaño, toda esa soledad que sentía, lo consolaba aun mas – tienes a tu madre que te quiere, y que aunque no se lleven tan bien como con Wei te adora, y siempre te acompañara, tienes a tus amigos, tienes a mi familia, que ya te consideran parte de la misma, y por supuesto a mí, nunca te dejare solo, lo prometo - el castaño dejo ver un leve vestigio de sonrisa, miro a su amiga y acaricio su pelo_

_- Gracias por estar a mi lado - le dijo con los ojos brillando de esperanza, pero aun dejando ver la tristeza de su alma – sin ti creo que esto no lo hubiera soportado Sakura – apretó su mano la cual su amiga no la había soltado en todo este tiempo – desde que te conocí que mi vida ha sido mucho mas feliz, te lo agradezco…- sonrió sincero a su amiga la cual tenia una expresión triste pero que de a poco se convertía en feliz – haces que todo seas mas liviano, que todo sea mas fácil de soportar – Syaoran cerro los ojos meditando todo lo que estaba viviendo, mientras la ojiverde lo miraba con cariño_

Debo reconocer, que ese fue uno de los momentos mas difíciles que he vivido junto a ti, me dolió tanto verte tan desarmado, tan devastado, tu que siempre llevas en tu rostro ese ceño fruncido, esa mirada penetrante que solo logra intimidar y que no deja que nada lo atraviese, esa firme decisión en ti, todo eso aquel día no estaba, toda esa actitud fuerte había volado, te sentí tan vulnerable, que hubiera dado todo por lograr que Wei nunca hubiese muerto, el siempre fue muy amable conmigo, y mas aun contigo, que te crió desde bebe, creo que después de tu padre ha sido la mas grande pena de tu vida, y junto a ti, la mía también, duele ver a alguien quien uno quiere tan destruido, y es que siempre eres tu protegiéndome a mi, y esa vez fui yo la que te protegió, la que impidió que te sintieras solo, porque sabia que eso te devastaría mas, no lo podía permitir, te he querido desde hace mucho, y ese es el gran motivo de que comparta tu sufrimiento como propio, eres como mi hermano, aunque… ya no te puedo ver así nunca mas¿que somos entonces?, no sé bien que siento por ti, siento un caos, se que te quiero pero ¿siento algo mas?, se que no quiero estar lejos de ti pero ¿hay algo mas¿como saberlo?, siento que mi mundo se desarma, todo lo que creía ya no es como lo pensaba, siempre nos imagine como grandes amigos para toda la vida, pero ahora ¿que pasará?, oh Syaoran, no sé que pensar, no he parado de llorara desde aquel día, siento mi corazón apretado como si cada latido doliese, me acongoja no entender del todo la situación!, solo se que no quiero perderte!... como me gustaría que fuésemos niños otra vez, como aquellos tiempos en que jugábamos sin preocupaciones de nada, sin entender el real significado de perder a alguien, sin ser tan doloroso cada error cometido!, como cuando nos conocimos…

_- gracias, yo no tengo juguetes y este esta muy lindo – dijo muy risueña, y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, lo que provoco una extraña simpatía en el pequeño que la miro curioso– me llamo Sakura, y tu? – dijo mucho mas feliz jugando con el autito que tenia en las manos _

_- __yo Syaoran, y te doy mi auto, si dices que no tienes juguetes_

Desde aquel día te quise, aunque aun era pequeña para entender la amistad, pero tu gesto fue algo que me lleno de felicidad, sentía que había recibido el regalo mas hermoso del mundo!, por que no volver a aquellos días en que todo era grandioso, en que hasta el mas pequeño gesto era todo un acontecimiento, Syaoran, siempre fuiste muy bueno conmigo, siempre cediste a mis pedidos, siempre me acompañabas a donde sea, siempre me quisiste, ahora lo veo mas claro que nunca!, yo también te quiero pero no sé si hay algo mas… Pensar que aun conservo aquel obsequio, de los mucho que me diste es el mas preciado, y es el acontecimiento del que mas tengo memoria desde pequeña, recuerdo cuando me preguntaste porque lo conservaba aun, eso fue hace poco..

_- míralo, esta todo destartalado, deberías botarlo y no tenerlo ahí en tu mesa de noche como si fuese una gran pieza de arte – decía un joven que bordeaba los 17 años, y miraba atentamente el juguete, y luego a la joven que tenia enfrente, esta le dedico una mirada furiosa y corrió a tomar el pequeño juguete al que se habían estado refiriendo_

_- Esta chatarra como tu la llamas – su mano agitaba el pequeño autito – es el primer obsequio que me diste y el motivo de que nos hayamos conocido, como puedes ser tan insensible – bufo la castaña, y haciendo un puchero con sus labios, a lo que el chico solo rió_

_- te ves encantadora cuando te pones así – al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, el chico agacho la cabeza rápidamente, en un gesto avergonzado, a la vez que en las mejillas de la chica de mirada esmeralda se asomaba un leve rubor_

_- olvídalo nunca lo entenderás – dijo la castaña tratando de cambiar el tema – este objeto, este presente, es muy importante para mi, siento que si no hubiese sido por el no nos hubiésemos conocido_

_- tonterías! – dijo el chico aliviado de distraerse de la bochornosa situación que había ocurrido – es un juguete de los muchos mas que te regale cuando niño, de los muchos otros presentes que tienes_

_- si pero este me lo diste aun sin ser amigos, aun siendo que era el ultimo recuerdo de tu padre, aun con el dolor de tu alma, solo por verme feliz – la chica miraba el vacío con unos ojos brillando de amor?, si pero en ese instante ella no lo había notado – tu gesto al regalarme este juguete, fue el motivo de que hayamos iniciado nuestra amistad – su mirada aun estaba perdida, y es como si estuviese entendiendo algo – cualquier otro niño me lo hubiera quitado, de todas maneras era tuyo, y me hubiera dejado con mi llanto – soltó un suave suspiro, mientras el castaño la miraba feliz – tu hiciste mi vida mas feliz de lo que era en ese instante, eso representa para mi esto Syaoran- termino de decir las ultimas palabras mirándolo a los ojos, el ambarino la miraba lleno de ternura, se sentía feliz de tener esa amistad, agradecía cada día el haber olvidado ese famoso juguete, en el parque, solo que quería saber porque lo conservaba, para el era igual de importante que para su amiga, y el echo de que lo conservaba lo hacia sentirse especialmente feliz, aunque fuera una insignificancia para cualquiera, para ambos era un símbolo de nuestra amistad_

_- me alegras que digas eso porque para mi es igual de importante… agradezco que aun lo conserves – al chico le dio una dulce sonrisa, a lo que la castaña respondió con una mirada de asombro_

_- no acabas de decir que era una chata - no pudo seguir hablando ya que su amigo la interrumpió_

_- se lo que dije, y era solo porque tenía curiosidad de el motivo por el que lo conservabas y se que solo hablando enojada es cuando sueltas todo lo que piensas sin si quiera medir tus palabras –reía al decir esto el ambarino – ya ves que me has confesado todito – no pudo seguir hablando pues una almohada se había estrellado en medio de su cara dejándolo levemente atontado _

_- ríete ahora queridísimo amigo – decía la chica riendo a carcajadas, las cuales aumentaron al sentir que el chico le hacia cosquillas en el oído con un plumero – no no basta Syaoran – decía entre carcajada tratando de alejarse del antes nombrado – me mataras de risa! basta por favor nunca mas lo prometo – la castaña seso de apoco las risas al ya no sentir el cosquilleo, miro de reojo a Syaoran el cual adivinando sus pensamientos le dijo_

_- ni lo pienses pequeña – así era como le decía en ocasiones en forma de cariño – mira que sino… - levantó el plumero de forma amenazante con una mirada maliciosa_

_-esta bien pero esto no queda aquí me oíste "lobito" – la chica reía felizmente, sabia que al chico no le gustaba aquel apodo, solo le decían así cuando el era pequeño, y fue cuando la chica había averiguado el significado de su nombre - no lo olvides lobito – el chico solo la miro sonriendo, y aparentando enfado _

_-lo que digas florcita – decía vengándose de su amiga, y es que a ella no el gustaba para nada aquel apodo_

_- oooh basta Syaoran – dijo empujándolo y haciéndolo caer en al cama, para luego reír juntos_

Esos momentos así son los que mas he disfrutado a tu lado, siempre hemos jugado así, con plena confianza, diciéndonos cualquier cosa, sabes nunca había notado que aquella vez paso algo realmente importante en mi, ese día comprendí mejor toda la situación del juguete que me diste cuando pequeños, creo que nunca fui mas feliz, si cuando niños se es feliz por cosas pequeñas, pero fue tu gesto el que me hizo feliz, de ahí en adelante siempre quería jugar contigo, y no porque me dieras regalos ni nada, era muy agradable tu compañía siempre lo había sido, pero hay algo mas, creo que de apoco entiendo lo que pasa en mi, ese día por bromear me dijiste que ese auto era una chatarra que lo botara, pero cuando dijiste que lo apreciabas tanto como yo, te sentí sincero y vi en tus ojos una miraba especial, ahí ya me amabas ¿verdad?, creo que si, se que en ese momento sentí algo muy fuerte por ti pero ¿seria mas que cariño?, aun no estoy segura del todo…

------------o----------------------o----------------------o----------------------o-----------

Una joven de alrededor 17 años, tenia su mirada esmeralda fijada en algún punto del techo de su habitación, recostada en la cama, cuando sintió el teléfono sonar, escucho como su padre lo atendía y luego el llamado que le hacia este

- Hija es para ti baja por favor – la castaña se paro y fue escaleras abajo tomo el auricular y dijo monótonamente

- hola, habla Sakura – al otro lado se dejo oír una dulce voz respondiendo – hola Tomoyo ¿que tal estas? – la chica escuchaba atentamente lo que su amiga le quería urgentemente decir – ¿que dices Tomoyo?, no puede ser verdad – escucho al otro lado la voz de su amiga apresurada y preocupada – es esta bien, gra gracias Tomoyo – y corto sin dejar que se despidiera su amiga - su mirada se dirigió al vació y solo dijo

- no puedes hacerme esto – su mirada se torno triste, se fue a la puerta se puso sus zapatos y sin decirle a nadie salio de su casa, empezó a caminar con una dirección fija, pero aun no sabia que haría, cuando ya habían pasado alrededor de 40 minutos, llego a una gran mansión, la cual solo vio desde lejos, todo el camino no había mas que estado pensando mil y una cosa, que haría, que diría, porque estaba pasando esto justo ahora, seguía mirando fijamente la casa sin atreverse a acercarse hasta que vio a alguien salir, era él, a quien buscaba.

Un joven alto de unos 17 años, salía de la mansión, tenia la mirada fija en el piso como pensando en algo, cuando por ningún motivo en especial dirigió su mirada justo donde estaba la joven, y no pudo mas que asombrarse, la chica se quedo ahí parada sin quitarle la mirada, como exigiendo una explicación, y es que el chico había salido de la casa con una gran maleta, paresia que se iba, el chico dejo la maleta y su abrigo en el lugar y se acerco a la castaña.

- que haces aquí? – dijo tímidamente, sospechando que su amiga ya sabia todo y no iba estar de muy buena humor

- ¿que crees tu? – dijo con una voz fría pero un poco quebrada por la tristeza que la embargaba

- ya lo sabes ¿no?

- si y no por tu boca precisamente¿cuando pensabas contarme eh Syaoran¿cuando ya estuvieses en China¿cuando ya estuvieras lo suficientemente lejos de mi? – de los ojos jade de la chica se asomaban unas lagrimas de enfado y tristeza

- no te pongas así… si no dije nada fue porque fue tan repentino para ti como para mi, y la verdad en al situación en al que estábamos… - dijo nerviosamente el chico, y también con tristeza en su mirar – Sakura! No me habías hablado desde hacia ya 2 semanas!, no podía llegar y decir " disculpa pero me voy mañana", si porque solo ayer me enteré – dijo el chico al ver la incredulidad de su amiga

- ¿pensabas dejarme así? – su voz sonaba decepcionada

- por supuesto que no mi vuelo sale dentro de 3 horas, justo ahora estaba por ir a tu casa antes de irme al aeropuerto – agacho la cabeza, no sabia que más decir, no se iba para nada bajo su voluntad

- pero ¿porque?! No te puedes ir¿y nosotros? – dijo esto sin pensar mucho sus palabras

- Sakura sabes que mi madre nunca estuvo cómoda en este país siempre te lo comente, ella es muy tradicionalista, y Hong Kong es una país que vive de sus tradiciones, sabes como siempre decía que nunca debió haber aceptado que mi padre nos trajera aquí, mi padre siempre fue al que le gusto Japón, y como le agradezco el haberme traído aquí – el castaño decía esto melancólicamente por el recuerdo de su padre – mi madre piensa que ahora que acabo de terminar la preparatoria es ideal para irnos, que ya no hay nada aquí para quedarnos, que puedo seguir mis estudios allá – el chico suspiro al ver como su amiga solo miraba el piso sin decirle nada – lo ultimo que quisiera es alejarme de ti, y lo sabes de sobra pequeña – dijo esto tomando su rostro del mentón, y levantándolo para ver sus hermosos ojos verdes ahora enrojecidos y empañado por las lagrimas que estaba derramando, Syaoran maldecía en su mente el tener que irse, pero no sabia que mas hacer, veía a su amiga sufrir y le dolía, le partía el alma verla así

- ven – fue al única palabra que dijo Sakura en todo aquel momento, se veía determinada y seria, tomo la mano del chico y lo guió, caminaron alrededor de 20 minutos hasta llegar al parque que conservaba todos los recuerdos de ellos dos, el parque en que se habían conocido, habían jugado, habían reído, habían llorado, aquel escenario testigo de grandes momentos de sus vidas

- Sakura dentro de un poco mas de una hora debo estar en el aeropuerto – dijo preocupado, pero no tanto por si pudiese perder el vuelo, sino mas bien por silencio de su amiga, quería que le hablara

- ven conmigo –dijo nuevamente la castaña, tomándolo de nuevo de la mano y guiándolo al lago artificial del parque – recuerdas este lugar ¿no Syaoran?

- por supuesto – dijo el chico mirando brillar el agua debido al sol que estaba centelleante aquel día - aquí nos conocimos – sonrió el castaño

- aquí es donde te confesé lo que sentía por ti – dijo con la mirada perdida en el agua

- Perdón?, creo que no entiendo lo que dijiste – Syaoran estaba muy confundido, de que estaba hablando, no recordaba que le hubiese dicho algo sobre sus sentimientos en aquel lugar, de echo su amiga nunca le había hablado directamente de sus sentimientos, la miro muy confundido

- lo que te he dicho… - la castaña ya no miraba el lago sino que se dirigía solo a él, lo miraba seria, lo cual el chico no sabia interpretar, no sabia si estaba enojada con el por no haberle dicho antes de su partida, o si era tristeza por lo mismo

- Sakura no te entiendo¿de que hablas? – el chico la miraba sin entender absolutamente nada

Sakura repaso mentalmente toda su meditación camino a la casa del chico, primero había sentido que lo odiaba, por que el no le hubiese contado nada, y creer que se iría así sin decirle nada, después sintió como si su corazón se partía, no entendía la congoja que la embargaba, era como si su alma de desgarrara al saber que el no estaría con ella¿que era eso?, no lo comprendió hasta que estuvo frente a el, y el mundo se le venia abajo al escucharlo decir todo aquello, se iría, y no había vuelta atrás, y solo podía pensar en que lo necesitaba a su lado, que no se creía capaz de estar sin el, sentía que…

- Syaoran… - Sakura tomo la mano del chico que aun tenía una expresión de confusión en su rostro y al sentir el contacto de sus manos, el rostro del castaño enrojeció, antes este gesto no le provocaba aquello, pero es que al darse cuenta de que la amaba, el tener contacto físico con ella le provocaba un enrojecimiento enorme, la chica solo sonrió al ver las mejillas de su amigo ruborizadas, y siguió hablando dulcemente – estas dos semanas sin verte han sido desastrosas, no podía mas que pensar en que nuestra amistad acabaría, y eso me tenia muy triste - el chico agacho la cabeza entendía a lo que se refería, la amistad no volvería a ser como antes, y eso es lo que había temido – pero al enterarme de tu partida sentí algo peor aun, y es que a pesar de todo aun creía que estaríamos siempre juntos, pero si tu te vas, todo terminaría definitivamente, eso me hizo ver algo… algo que no entendí hasta ver que te vas

- Sakura que pa – no pudo seguir ya que uno de los dedos de su amiga fue a parar a su boca, para hacerlo silenciar, gesto que lo hizo enrojecer aun más de lo que ya estaba…

- mi querido Syaoran –dijo en un suspiro la chica, se sentía nerviosa pero estaba decidida, su mirada brillaba por su sentimiento – yo… Te Amo Syaoran, no te alejes de mi! – termino de decir esto con una solitaria lágrima en su mejilla, y con una asombradísimo Syaoran frente suyo, y es que el jamás pensó que seria correspondido, al verla correr aquel día sin una respuesta, al ver que no le había hablado en todo ese tiempo, lo ultimo que imagino es que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos… de pronto en su rostro asombrado empezó a dibujarse una sonrisa de felicidad pura, con unos ojos miel brillando de amor por la chica que tenia enfrente

- lo dices enserio? - pregunto incrédulo necesitaba que se lo confirmara

- mas enserio que nunca Syaoran –dijo tímidamente al chica – Te Amo sin haberlo comprendido hasta ahora! Al igual que tu, creo que también es hace mucho

- Pequeña! –grito de felicidad el chico acercándose a la chica, una mano rodeo su fina cintura y la otra la apoyo en su mejilla, acerco lentamente su rostro al de ella, el cual estaba sonrojado totalmente, la chica lo miro asombrada y también se sonrojo pero se dejo llevar por el gesto de el, sintió cada ves mas cerca los labio de su amigo, ahora su gran amor, y se juntaron en un tierno beso, en el cual sus labios se rozaron suave pero insistentemente, el chico se alejo y la miro detenidamente, con una ternura infinita – Te Amo Sakura, no sabes cuanto…

- y yo te amo a ti Syaoran – cuando termino de decir esto ambos se unieron en un segundo beso un poco mas apasionado, pero conservando la ternura y dulzura del primero…

- tengo que irme pequeña ya es tarde, y no sabes cuanto me duele dejarte sobre todo ahora – su mirada era triste, por tener que dejarla, pero brillaban de amor por ella

- se que no te vas por voluntad, y solo lamento que ambos no diésemos cuenta de todo tan tarde - su mirada se perdía en el algo, era triste…

- pero nada cambiara entre nosotros Pequeña, te he amado prácticamente toda mi vida, y eso nada lo cambiara – le sonrió dulcemente a la castaña, dándole un beso de despedida – quédate aquí prefiero que no vayas al aeropuerto prefiero recordarte en este lugar

- esta bien – susurro la chica, se acerco a el lo abrazo y aspiro su aroma para recordarlo día a día, luego levantó su rostro y lo beso apasionadamente sabiendo que ese seria el ultimo beso por lo menos en un buen tiempo – cuídate, y comunícate conmigo por favor

- por supuesto Pequeña, tu también cuídate mucho - le sonrió alejándose lentamente – y nunca olvides que te amo y que será así por siempre

- por supuesto que no –dijo un poco mas fuerte la chica ya que el chico se alejaba – yo también te amare por siempre Syaoran – el chico movió su mano con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro y con una mirada de infinito amor

- Adiós Sakura – dijo por última vez

- hasta pronto¿no es así Syaoran¿nos volveremos a ver no es cierto?... – su mirada estaba fija en el joven que ya estaba muy lejos como para escucharla, pero dijo una ultima palabra ya no como una pregunta sino como una afirmación – volverás…

_**Fin de la Parte II**_

* * *

Notas de la Autora: espero les haya gustado tanto como la primera parte, es casi lo mismo que el primero, siento que el gran final será el epilogo, critiquen lo que escribo porfavor, sean duros! jajaja no me enojare, es solo que quiero que sea una gran historia y necesito de sus criticas para mejorar

siento que este cap quedo tal y como esperaba, tuve algunos bloqueos, pero logre seguir adelante

bueno por ultimo agradecer a cada una de las que me dejaron reviews se los agradesco y sigan comentando!!


	3. Epílogo

las misma especificacioens de siempre, los personajes no me pertecen, la historia no esta en el contexto de la serie CCS, es creacion mia

_cursiva_ es algo que algun personaje esta recordadno

" " entre comillas son pensamientos

aquie encontraran tb algo escrito en **negrita**, creo que entenderás de que se trata, pero es el relato de un sueño

eso estodo espero disfruten este ultimo capitulo

A Leer

* * *

**Desde que te conocí**

(por MiA)

_**Epílogo:**__** Sentimientos difíciles de aguantar**_

"hace mas de 3 años, de echo a fines de este serán 4 desde que te fuiste, se que no podías quedarte debías seguir estudiando y tu madre te exigía que fuera en Hong Kong, pero… cada día que he vivido con esta distancia entre nosotros, ha sido mas doloroso, pienso en que todo estará bien que ya llegara nuestro tiempo, pero no puedo arrancar de mi esta tristeza, creo que soy egoísta, no me basta con el amor que nos tenemos quiero tenerte junto a mi…

además hay algo que me está preocupando muchísimo, no quiero ni siquiera analizarlo mucho, por miedo mas que todo, pero… porque ya no llamas tan seguido?, Syaoran, estarás perdiendo el amor que sientes por mi?, pero… "

Una Castaña de unos 22 años reacciono después de haber estado ensimismada mirando por la ventana, y lo que la hizo reaccionar fue el sonido del teléfono, y como si de una alarma de incendios se tratase, salio velozmente en dirección al aparato, tomo el auricular, y sus ojos centellearon al escuchar una voz, como si sus pensamientos fuesen oído, en el teléfono estaba aquel quien era dueño de sus pensamientos y por supuesto también sentimientos.

- Syaoran?! – la voz de la castaña sonaba muy feliz, había estado esperando esa llamada desde la ultima vez que hablaron y eso había sido ya hacia 3 semanas atrás

- Pequeña como estas?** – **su voz era suave y llena de amor

- Eres un tonto! –soltó la chica con un pequeño sollozo pero sin llorar del todo – porque no habías llamado antes…

- Perdóname Sakura, sabes que la universidad me absorbe mas tiempo del que quisiera, ni siquiera se como pude lograr llamarte ahora… pero no hablemos de esto, se que te pones triste, mejor cuéntame como anda todo por allá ¿como te va en la universidad?

**- **esto... mmmh… no muy bien – terminó diciendo resignada, nunca le podría mentir a aquel hombre, lo amaba demasiado como para engañarlo aunque sea con algo pequeño – la verdad en mis últimos exámenes no obtuve muy buenas calificaciones, es solo que… - la chica soltó un suspiro, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el chico – ando un tanto distraída en clases pero te prometo que mejorare y así terminar pronto con todo, vendrás estas vacaciones?

- primero lo primero, sin cambiar el tema, Sakura no puede irte mal, debes terminar tu carrera, no pensaras pasar mucho tiempo en ella ¿no?, de echo si no te hablo demasiado es por eso, estoy esforzándome mucho para poder volver cuanto antes, me crees cuando te digo que te extraño no?

**- **si es solo que… te extraño mucho, y yo tengo tiempo libre de sobra al parecer, porque me paso infinito tiempo pensando en ti – dijo a la vez que un leve rubor aparecía en sus pequeñas mejillas – y a veces pienso demasiado, no se si entiendes a lo que me refiero –decía dudosa de seguir

- no, explícamelo mejor – dijo un poco serio el chico

- es que a veces me preocupa el echo de que no me llames tanto, y a veces… a veces hasta pienso... pienso que tu ya no me amas – listo lo había dicho y se sentía como si la hubiesen sacado del fondo del océano, y es que esos pensamientos la ahogaban en angustia, y por fin sentía que se liberaba, en parte

- pequeña… no pienses tonterías, si no te llamo es solo por la universidad en serio, creeme, confía en mi si? – el tono de Syaoran sonaba preocupado, pero de pronto dijo – ah? Si enseguida

- Syaoran? – la castaña se confundió porque había dicho esto ultimo?, pareciera que hablara con alguien mas – que sucede?

- lo siento Sakura solo era un empleado que me avisó que llegaron unos compañeros de la universidad, ya que tenemos que trabajar en un informe, lo siento pequeña te llamo después, ya debo cortar, espero pronto… - no pudo seguir ya que del otro lado una voz aguda se escucho, aguda y enojada

- ¡Siempre es lo mismo!, me hablas con suerte una vez al mes si es que no es menos, y cada ves que hablamos son apenas unos 10 minutos?!, acaso ya no te intereso?, dímelo de una buena vez!, ya estoy harta de esta pesadez en mi de andar, imaginando mil y una posibilidades para tu actitud Syaoran – la castaña estaba totalmente desbordada de emociones, las lagrimas contenidas antes, estaban esparcidas por toda su cara, sus puños demostrando la rabia que sentía, se apretaban en un puño uno y en el aurículas que sostenía el otro, sus ojos brillaban de tristeza y furia – yo también estudio y perfectamente tengo tiempo para hablar contigo! – al terminar de decir esto colgó sonoramente el teléfono cosa que hizo a Syaoran alejarlo de su oído por el fuerte sonido, el Chico estaba perplejo, nunca imagino todo lo que pasaba por la mente y corazón de al chica todo este tiempo, imaginaba que estaba un poco triste y que lo extrañaba, pero de ahí a explotar así?

"pequeña que pasa pro tu mente, si solo entendieras que solo lo hago por los dos, solo necesito que resistas un poco mas…"

Nuevamente el teléfono, en casa de la castaña estaba sonando, pero esta vez a diferencia de la anterior, Sakura se quedo mirando fijamente el auricular dudando si tomarlo o no, hasta que decidió que era mejor escuchar lo que tenia que decir Syaoran pensó

- Quieres aportar algo mas a todo lo que ya me has dicho? – dijo con un tono de voz muy enfadado – por que si no tienes nada honesto que decir es mejor que…

- con quien demonios hablabas Monstruo? – los ojos jade se abrieron al máximo con sorpresa en su mirara, y sus labios se juntaron apretándolos como un acto reflejo arrepentida de haber contestado el teléfono de aquella manera

- Her… Hermano, lo siento… yo pensé que era alguien mas

- eso es obvio… con quien rayos hablabas?! –respondió furioso Touya el hermano mayor de Sakura

- con.. – no se atrevía a decirle la verdad, su hermano siempre tan sobre protector, armaría todo un escándalo si sabia que había estado discutiendo con Syaoran, capaz que va y lo mata – Nadie que tu conozcas – mintió olímpicamente, sintiéndose culpable, pero considerando que seria lo mejor

- no, no, no me engañas, así hablas con alguien a quien conoces hace poco?, no lo creo debes conocer a esa persona hace mucho tiempo y eso implica que yo se quien es, dímelo! – la voz de Touya sonaba enojada

- basta no es de tu incumbencia hermano, lo siento, además no creo que fuera para eso que me llamaras que deseas? – dijo un poco fría, cosa que sorprendió a Touya, Sakura últimamente no era ella misma, actuaba con otra personalidad

- monstruo no me hables así! – su voz era resignada – soy tu hermano mayor – bufo algo como "en fin" y siguió diciendo – llama a mi padre por favor era con el con quien quería hablar

- de acuerdo –fue la monótona y simple respuesta de la antes dulces e inocente Sakura ", que le habrá pasado?" pensaba preocupado Touya, pero ya no tuvo tiempo se preguntarle nada ya que ya tenia a su padre al teléfono.

Sakura fue a su habitación y de un gran salto cayo sobre la cama dando un gran suspiro, el hombre a quien ella amaba ni siquiera le importaba que ella se hubiera enfadado, ni siquiera se había dignado a llamarla de vuelta "ya le importo nada a Syaoran" pensó Sakura dejando caer una solitaria lagrima en su rostro y mirando nostálgica el pequeño juguete depositado sobre su mesita de noche

- mi querido Syaoran –suspiro ahogando su rostro en la almohada para llorara en silencio

La noche cubrió con su manto oscuro el cielo, y más oscuro que siempre ya que el cielo estaba tapado de nubes, lo cual impedía que la luna y las estrellas se vieran, lo que dejaba todo en total oscuridad. Sakura miraba por la ventana con sus ojos bañados en lagrimas había tratado de dormir pero siendo ya las 3 de la madrugada aun no había conseguido caer en los sueños, lo logro un par de veces pero se despertaba con miles de imágenes e ideas que la atormentaban, y es que nuca había discutido tan mal con Syaoran, y eso la hacia sentirse muy mal, de pronto sintió el teléfono, y se extraño debido a la hora, iba a salir pero antes de que abriera la puerta había parado de sonar, se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta hacia su cama, se sentó en ella pero siguió con su mirada fija en la negrura del cielo, de pronto sintió que la puerta de su habitación se habría, y su padre aparecía tras ella.

- Hija¿estas en pie aun? – miro preocupado Fujitaka a su pequeña, y se preocupo aun mas al ver vestigios de lagrimas en los ojos de Sakura –¿que te sucede¿te sientes mal?

- no es nada- la castaña negó con su cabeza – estoy bien papá – y esbozo una sonrisa, una amarga sonrisa que no engaño al sabio hombre de anteojos

- hija, si no me quieres contar esta bien, pero creo que lo que te vine a decir talvez te animes, si no me equivoco – Sakura le dirigió una mirada intrigada, a lo cual el hombre sonrió – es Syaoran al teléfono hija, desea hablar contigo – los ojos verde oscuro, debido a la poca luz en la habitación, se abrieron gigantescamente y de un salto Sakura desapareció de la habitación, una vez ya no estaba su padre susurro

- espero esto te anime Hija – sonrió dulcemente

Sakura en un par de segundo ya estaba abajo pero le costo un poco de tiempo mas tomar el auricular se sentía muy nerviosa

- Sya... – su voz había sonado quebrada así que se aclaro la garganta, para tratar de sonar normal – Syaoran?

- pequeña… -susurro triste el chico – perdona primero por todo lo que paso en la tarde cuando te llame, y bueno también por la hora de la llamada, pero no podía, en serio no podía llamarte antes, pero tampoco pude dejar de llamarte , no puedo descansar sabiendo que tu estas mal por mi culpa – dijo las ultimas palabras con un voz ronca, parecía totalmente quebrado, cosa que le partió el corazón a Sakura, "por que soy tan boba" pensó, "si no me llama es por que no puede ahora se nota de sobra por como me habla, y yo haciéndolo sentirse mal!"

- no Syaoran, perdóname tu a mi, yo… - dijo avergonzándose al recordar su actitud que ahora le parecía algo infantil – siento haberte gritado, es solo que pasan muchas cosas por mi cabeza, la distancia me ha hecho confundir las cosas… y mal pensar otras

- pequeña, siento tanto hacerte pasar por esto… pero pronto todo acabara te lo prometo – Syaoran sonaba triste pero mas calmado al escuchar a Sakura mas tranquila – te amo por siempre… recuerdas que siempre te lo digo?, eso no cambiara Sakura, por siempre es siempre¿crees en mi?

- a ojos cerrado – contesto con una dulce voz la ojiverde – yo también te amo Syaoran

- así me gusta escucharte pequeña – dijo mucho mas animado Syaoran – que estés bien y que creas en mi

- si… solo fue un mal momento lo siento

- no te preocupes yo también siento ser tan discontinuo en mis llamadas, pero de verdad que trato de llamar pero siempre surge algo y las horas que tengo libres ya es muy tarde como ahora… pero creme que pronto estaremos juntos

- ¡es verdad!, vendrás estas vacaciones ? – preguntó mucho mas animada con la idea – espero con ansias este mes que queda!

- Sakura yo… - el tono de voz del ambarino se volvió mucho mas seria – no podré ir enseguida me retrasare un mes… - su voz era seria, y un poco preocupada por la reacción de la chica, mas la castaña solo respondió con silencio, en su mente pasaban miles de ideas y sensaciones, había esperado tanto por las vacaciones de fin de año escolar, que se sentía totalmente decepcionada con lo que le había dicho Syaoran, si se retrasaba un mes eso les dejaba tan solo poco menos de un mes para estar juntos – Sakura?

- si... aquí estoy, perdón… - la castaña mordió su labio, sentía ganas de gritar de nuevo, pero recordó lo pasado y decidió confiar en el hombre que amaba, algo debía ser que lo retrasara y ella lo esperaría – esta bien, estaré esperándote con ansias Syaoran – dijo tranquila, con un poco de tristeza pero llena de esperanzas, confiando en el futuro y en el hombre a quien ama

- gracias por entender pequeña, es por la universidad estaré dando exámenes aun ese mes, pero tratare de terminar cuanto antes

- no te preocupes, te miento si digo que no me desagrada la idea, pero confió en ti, y estaré esperando

- gracias pequeña, ahora vamos a dormir, debes descansar

- si - Sakura se sentía triste pero se dijo así misma que debía ser fuerte – llámame pronto. Cuídate, Adiós Syaoran

- tu igual Sakura, pronto nos veremos te lo prometo, Adiós pequeña – luego de eso ambos cortaron

Sakura se paso esos dos meses bastante triste, pero tratando de estar animada, solía salir con Tomoyo para distraerse, se concentro en sus estudios para escapar de cualquier pensamiento doloroso, que eran provocados por la distancia que la separaba de Syaoran.

Una tarde cuando ya había terminado su semestre en la universidad, estaba muy pensativa y no resistió el impulso de dirigirse al parque, se dirigió al lago artificial que allí había, y se sentó muy cerca de la orilla viendo el reflejo del sol en el agua, viendo melancólicamente los peces que pasaban, viendo a su alrededor como pasaban parejas tomados de la mano, un escalofrió la recorrió, estaba el otoño haciendo su aparición, este de seguro serian unos de los últimos atardeceres tan soleados de este año, su mente empezó a divagar en un momento similar a este en el cual aun era mas joven, sentía mucho frió y en ese entonces un chico la salvo de hielo otoñal…

_Una chica de unos 15 años, estaba sentada en el suelo al borde de un hermoso lago cristalino, su pelo castaño que llevaba corto se movía con el frío viento que comenzaba a aparecer, su cuerpo se estremeció por el frío, cuando de la nada sintió un peso liviano sobre sus hombros, era un abrigo de tela gruesa, lo cual la hizo sentirse bien, aun tenia el calor de quien lo había estado usando hasta el momento _

_- Syao, gracias –dijo la adolescente con una hermosa sonrisa, que solo dedicaba a su mejor amigo_

_- que haces aquí con este viento Sakura – dijo el chico mirándola ceñudo, tenia la misma edad que Sakura, sus ojos se veían de un color miel, provocado por el brillo del sol atardeciendo, que le llegaba a su rostro – te enfermaras, ven vamos a mi casa_

_- no te preocupes, ya me iré a al mía, solo estaba mirando el lago, me gusta mucho… tiene algo que me impide dejar de mirarlo – la chica efectivamente miraba hipnotizada la superficie del agua, y sonreía – ¿recuerdas, la historia que te conté aquí?- dijo mientras su amigo se sentaba a su lado – éramos tan pequeños e inocentes… - suspiro pensando – ahora me río de pensar en aquella historia… cuando se es niño crees lo que sea – rió suavemente reviviendo en su mente el momento en que conoció a su amigo_

_- pues para mi fue la mejor historia…- dijo el chico de pelo achocolatado, mirando igual de hipnotizado que su amiga, la superficie cristalina – cambiaste la frialdad que había en mi, de no ser por ti seria una piedra sin sentimientos_

_- ¡eso es mentira! – dijo la castaña mirándolo serio – yo no te cambie, tu siempre fuiste y eres gentil, solo que te cuesta demostrarlo, de no ser así, no creo que me hubieras sido fácil hacernos amigos, recuerda que por tu gentil gesto con el juguete fue que te sentí mi amigo_

_- si pero… - el chico miro fijamente a su amiga, la quería realmente mucho, para el ella era la persona que lo hacia ¡sentir!, si porque en su familia todo era frialdad y formalismo – contigo me puedo expresar, tu me das la libertad de sentir, no así en mi casa, tu ya sabes…_

_- si lo sé… - suspiro Sakura, como detestaba que su mejor amigo se sintiera así, pero por el mucho tiempo que conocía a la madre de su amigo es que sabia que eso no cambiaria nunca, pero por eso se esforzaba siempre por hacerlo sentir bien, Sakura se acerco a su amigo , paso el brazo por su espalda y la otra por su pecho abrazándolo, Syaoran no se sorprendió ese tipo de gestos eran comunes en su amiga, siempre era muy dulce, y cariñosa, simplemente se dejo abrazar por ella, y juntos vieron el atardecer…_

La castaña suspiro, volvió a la realidad después de aquel recuerdo, y miro el cielo, estaba estrellado, se le habían pasado las horas estando ahí, ese lugar tenia algo mágico que la atraía, sintió que el frío ya no lo aguantaba así que fue a su casa, al llegar comió algo, y luego se tendió en su cama, no podía dejar de pensar y pensar, mas ahora que tenia todo el día libre, y que Tomoyo había salido del país, no tenia nada para hacer, y eso la hacia pensar, y el pensar la hacia estar triste.

- tengo que acabar con esto – decía bajo para si misma chica – pero... ya han pasado casi 2 meses y no me llama desde aquel día… - llevo sus manos a su rostro tapando sus lagrimas- lo siento Syaoran, no puedo evitar pensar en que ya me olvidaste – miro el techo y soltó un grito de fastidio – por que me soy tan tonta, debo dejar de pensar así¡pero no lo puedo evitar! – se tiro encima de su cama y se acurruco juntando sus rodillas y sus brazazo hacia si misma – tengo miedo a que me olvides mi Syao, miedo a que hallas encontrado a alguien mas…- suspiro por ultima ves y en estos pensamientos termino rendida entregándose al sueño.

**- ¿donde estoy? – una chica descalza caminaba por unas oscuras calles no había viento, no había luz, no había nada, parecía un lugar vació de almas **

**- ¿que es esto?, no parece Tomoeda – la chica se estremeció de miedo, la idea de estar en un lugar desconocido la asustaba, y mas aun estando todo vacío **

**- todo se ve oscuro¿no hay luz? – miró a su alrededor buscando los supuestos focos de la calle que debieran estar encendidos pero no encontró nada solo la calle sin casas alrededor solo un camino de concreto, era todo lo que alcanzaba a divisar por lo menos**

**- ¿porque todo se ve tan negro?- la chica trataba de ver mas allá de lo pocos metros que podía, pero le era imposible la falta de luz no la dejaba, asustada de estar sola grito, por si alguien respondía**

**- HAY ALGUIEN ALLI?!... – solo escucho su eco repetirse un par de veces, la rodeaba un silencio sepulcral, y en un susurro, y con una lagrima solitaria dijo **

**- me siento muy sola … - mas lágrimas caían**

**- desearía que estuvieras conmigo Syaoran… - ahora tenia los ojos cerrados pensando solo en el hombre a quien amaba - Te extraño mucho… - susurro, pero en ese momento se escucho un fuerte ruido como el de una explosión la castaña se estremeció y no pudo evitar que se le escapara decir **

**- ¡Rayos! - miro a su alrededor y diviso una sombra que se acercaba hacia ella - quien esta ahí?? – "tengo miedo!!" pensó, pero luego la figura frente a ella se le hizo familiar**

**- ¿Syaoran¿Eres tú realmente? – sus ojos parpadearon incrédula, ahí estaba Syaoran viéndola serio, pero su mirada era fría, de pronto Sakura noto que el chico no iba solo, llevaba de la cintura a una mujer que lo abrazaba, e iba feliz junto a el**

**- ¿Quién, quien es ella?, quien... – el chico castaño comenzó a reír, a reír sonoramente, como si la pregunta echa le causara mucha gracia **

**- ¿por que te ríes?! – dijo desesperada la castaña no entendía porque el chico se comportaba de esa manera, pero de pronto su piel se heló, sus ojos jade se abrieron de par en par al ver la escena frente a ella, Syaoran, aquel a quien amaba, estaba besando a la chica que tenia abrazada**

**- ¡no, no es posible! Syaoran! – miraba incrédula la imagen sin poder aguantar su llanto que explotó al máximo**

**- ¡pero porque?!! –preguntaba entre sollozos viendo el beso que se daban **

**- ¿que pasa aquí¿ya no me amas¡dímelo! - la chica no sabia que decir solo quería que todo fuese como antes, vio como terminaban el beso y luego se iban alejando tomados de la mano **

**- ¿que pasa?! – y la castaña al ver esto entró en pánico, se estaba quedando sola, y ¡sin el amor de su vida! **

**- NO ME DEJES! – grito desgarrando el silencio que había allí, pero era tarde, Syaoran y aquella extraña mujer habían desaparecido…**

La castaña se daba mil vueltas en su cama, sudando y gimiendo, se notaba angustiada, pero aun así no parecía despertar, hasta que de pronto algo la hizo despertar gritando fuertemente, miro a su alrededor, asustada estaba sentada aun llevaba la ropa puesta, no se había cambiado para dormir, "debo haber despertado a papa" pensó " ah! Es verdad esta en una excavación"

- Solo fue un sueño, mejor dicho una pesadilla- suspiro aliviada la castaña, miro su reloj, y vio que eran las 4 de la mañana, se echo de espaldas, pensando que seria difícil conciliar el sueño después de aquello – detesto sentir esto¡soy tan débil!, si el me lo dijo debo confiar!, pero mi mente me traiciona trayéndome falsas ilusiones, pesadillas de mis temores!- cerro sus ojos con pesar – si tan solo te tuviera aquí conmigo…

Siguieron pasando los días, y Sakura no recibía noticias de Syaoran, quedaban 3 semanas de vacaciones, y el ni siquiera al había llamado, se sentía mas sola que nunca, se sentía frustrada, no sabia que pensar ya, solo deseaba verlo y calmar la tormenta en su corazón y mente, calmar el calvario de tener que esperarlo sin tener que hacer nada, solo eso, esperar, sentía que estallaría de un momento a otro. Aquel día se sentía mas triste que todos los otros, las pesadilla no paraban por ende, su descanso se hacia imposible, sentía que llevaba días sin dormir, pero sintió el teléfono sonar, y pensó que seria el, lo presentía.

- ¿Syaoran? – fue lo que dijo al tomar el teléfono – ¿eres tu? – al otro lado se escuchó una risa de complacida

- si pequeña ¿como lo sabias?

- no lo sé – la voz de Sakura no sonaba feliz mas bien algo enojada – ¿como estas?

- bien Sakura, pero aun tengo para una semana mas acá, me queda el ultimo examen y… ¿Sakura? – se había detenido al escuchar un sonido seco, y silencio al otro lado y había sido provocado por el caer del auricular, Sakura lo había aventado al piso, se había trasformado, ya no parecía una dulce chica inocente, parecía una depresiva mujer mayor, con sus ojos ojerosos producto de las pesadillas, y con sus ojos enrojecidos por llorar, miro con desprecio el auricular, no tenia pensado hablar ya estaba harta, "si no quieres saber de mi, bien pues me desapareceré de tu vida" pensó al castaña tomando una chaqueta poniéndose sus zapatos y saliendo, afuera había lluvia, el otoño estaba en su cúspide, derramando el agua de las nubes cargadas desde hacia muchos días, a Sakura sentía que ya no le importaba nada, había decidido algo.

- te olvidaré… -dijo bajo mientras caminaba apurada – así como tu ya lo hiciste – su semblante era frío parecía ya no estar en sus cinco sentidos, estaba dominada por la tristeza la angustia, y la furia

Sakura paso el resto de la tarde bajo la lluvia caminando apurada pero sin un rumbo, solo era por caminar por hacer algo, para no sentir que estallaría en cualquier momento, paso por el parque, pero los recuerdo que aquel lugar le traían no ayudaban con el propósito que tenia, siguió caminando sin rumbo hasta que pasado unas 4 horas volvió a su casa rendida de cansancio, al entrar su padre la vio y trato de hablar con ella, pero ella, ya no era la dulce Sakura, fue escaleras arriba, se metió en el baño para darse una tibia ducha, luego de eso se acostó, por fin esa noche pudo dormir, pero solo por toda la acción que había tenido en el día, se sentía rendida, sentía que había perdido algo, que ya no tenia remedio, y eso en parte el permitió por fin descansar.

-------------------------------

En Hong Kong una chico castaño, estaba paralizado sin saber que hacer, aquella tarde había hablado con Sakura, y esta simplemente no el dijo nada, no hubo gritos no hubo llanto simplemente no le hablo mas, ni si quiera colgó el teléfono, estaba confundido, como era que su amada estaba tan triste y el no lo había detectado, pensó que con la conversación de la ocasión anterior todo había quedado arreglado, pero que fue todo eso entonces?, miro sus cuadernos y libros tratando de estudiar pero como iba a poder!, trato de llamarla de nuevo pero cuando contesto el padre de Sakura este le dijo que había salido, el chico se preocupo, y empezó a dar vueltas por su habitación miro la hora habían pasado 2 horas desde la ultima ves que llamo lo intentaría de nuevo, tomo el auricular y marco el numero.

- Casa de la familia Kinotomo, habla con Fujitaka Kinomoto – contesto formalmente el hombre

- ¡señor! - Dijo un poco agitado Syaoran – disculpe que sea tan insistente, pero estoy preocupado por Sakura

- no te preocupes, ella ya llego pero ahora esta durmiendo – dijo calmado el hombre de anteojos – pero se notaba un tanto triste, sin embargo no me dijo nada, llego y subió directo a su habitación

- ya veo… - dijo en un tono triste el chico

- no te preocupes, Sakura sabrá enfrentar esto, además vienes pronto así que aquí podrán arreglar sus diferencias – el hombre trataba de animar al chico ya que lo notaba en el mismo estado en que estaba su hija – tranquilo ya veras como todo estará bien

- gracias señor, gracias por entender, y perdóneme por llamar tanto – suspiro resignado, pero un poco mas calmado - dentro de una semana estaré ahí y espero solucionar todo esto…

- estaremos esperándote – dijo el hombre –descansa que ya es tarde, Adiós Syaoran

- adiós señor Kinotomo, buenas noches – luego colgó

"Pequeña, pronto estaré contigo, y estaremos juntos por siempre ya verás…" fueron los pensamientos del castaño.

-------------------------------

Pasado una semana Sakura seguía igual de fría, ya no lloraba y ahora dormía, pero su mirada era fría, tenia a sus amigos y a su padre preocupados, pero ella parecía no notar ya el mundo exterior estaba sumida en tu tristeza. Aquel día estaba en el sofá leyendo mientras que a ratos miraba caer la lluvia por la ventana, quedaban solo 2 semanas para volver a clases, y parecía que las ansiaba, necesitaba distraer su mente, además ya no esperaba nada para aquellas vacaciones, tenia asumido que Syaoran no vendría, y estaba convencida a olvidarlo, su mirada reparo en una gota que bajo velozmente por el vidrio y al llegar al final del ventanal, salto en el sofá al sentir sonar el timbre, dio un respingo pensando en que no quería ser molestada, deseaba estar sola últimamente. Se levanto de mala gana y fue a la puerta la abrió y lo que vio la dejo pasmada, frente a ella estaba un chico de 22 años pelo castaño y unos hermoso ojos miel empapado y sonriendo al ver a la chica que tenia enfrente

- emh Sakura¿puedo pasar?, me estoy mojando –dijo el chico risueño, Sakura asintió, y mientras el chico paso a su lado, cerro la puerta cerrando los ojos pensando que pasaba, para ella el ya no volvería "¿que hace aquí?" pensó la castaña – estas muda, espero que sea una buena reacción – rió el chico tratando de disolver el denso ambiente que sentía entre ellos

- ¿que haces aquí? –soltó Sakura sin poder contenerse mas, su voz sonó fría, y el castaño lo percibió, y lo sintió como un duro golpe, no se esperaba ese recibimiento

- bueno dije que vendría ¿no? – no sabia que decir¿acaso no lo quería ver¿que pasaba con su dulce Sakura?

- no creí que lo hicieras, con las miles de excusas que tenias cada vez que me llamabas – su voz fue despectiva y arrasadora para Syaoran, definitivamente no estaba frente a la dulce Sakura, la chica se giro y fue hasta un armario de donde saco una toalla que lanzo al chico, este la miro detenidamente

- no eran excusas… - su voz sonaba decepcionada por al actitud de Sakura – estaba rindiendo los últimos exámenes

- o si a mitad de las vacaciones… quien te los tomaba,¿ los profesores invisibles? – "¡que rayos!" pensó Syaoran, esta aparte de no ser la misma cariñosa Sakura era una que insultaba, y despreciativa, decía todo sin sentimiento¿acaso eso lo había provocado el?

- pues… no – dijo sin saber si contarle todo o no, no sabia si valía la pena, pero después de pensarlo, decidió que lo haría, después de todo era en parte su culpa la actitud que traía ahora Sakura

- aahh – dijo secamente la chica – bien entonces supongo que creeré al historia de que estuviste todo el año ocupado para además estar ocupado en vacaciones, pensé que estudiaste tanto durante el semestre para salir antes, no después –su voz sonaba resentida, y al ver que el chico se iba a defender hizo un gesto para que se callara y siguió – cuesta creerlo ¿sabes?, no me llamas en todo el año, bien supuse que para estudiar y terminar antes el año – su voz empezaba a aumentar de volumen, Sakura sentía que ya no aguantaba – ¡pero resulta que no terminaste antes sino después! – su voz ya no era para nada fría, era llena de furia – porque no me dices de una buena ves que ya no me quieres ver y punto así acabamos con todo esto¡o mejor! –dijo parando y dirigiéndose a la puerta, abriéndola – te lo haré mas fácil aun – hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole a Syaoran la salida con una reverencia – vete y no nos vemos mas – Syaoran la miró incrédulo, y es que nunca pensó ver así a la mujer que quería, era otra una llena de odio, y penas, llena de desesperación y rabia, agacho la cabeza y salio, pero antes de irse, sostuvo la puerta con su mano ya que Sakura la había intentado cerrar, y dijo

- venia a decirte que termine la carrera… - agacho la cabeza triste sin saber si seguir o no – era una sorpresa, termine antes, dos años antes –soltó una risa irónica – por eso fue que no pude venir antes me hicieron exámenes especiales para los 2 últimos ramos que me faltaban – miro a Sakura y esta tenia el rostro bañado en lagrimas y petrificado – lamento que hayas sufrido así, solo pensé que hacia lo correcto, pero creo que me equivoque –dicho esto se marcho

Sakura no reacciono, desde el momento en que escucho a Syaoran decir "termine la carrera", había quedado impresionada, su mente empezó encajar todo, cada cosa que había pasado esos años, cada conversación con Syaoran, realmente estaba estudiando extra, y ¡cuanto mas! 2 años antes es algo de un genio, de seguro ni durmió para lograrlo, de pronto pareció lo mas lógico del mundo el echo de que no la pudiera llamar, lo obvio que era que no pudiera ir antes, todo lo entendía al perfección ahora, sentía que su cuerpo se derrumbaba cerro la puerta de un portazo y se echo a llorara en el sofá.

- ¿Qué hice?! – gritaba sollozando desconsoladamente, pensando en todo lo que le había dicho al chico, después de todo lo que paso ese año, estudiando para recibir solo la indeferencia de ella, se sintió tonta por no confiar en el, por no creer en sus palabras sentía que no lo merecía, el solo quiso siempre verla, estar con ella, y para eso termino sus estudios, ya que era la única manera de dejar Hong Kong, así podría tener un trabajo en Japón y vivir cerca de Sakura, lo habían hablado numerosas veces, pero ella no se había dado cuenta, "era una sorpresa" había dicho Syaoran, y vaya que se la llevo, pero al recordar su mirada triste al decir las ultimas palabras, se sintió pésimo, aparte de perderlo, lo había echo sufrir, estuvo llorando un buen rato, hasta que las lagrimas parecían habérsele acabado, salio sin preocuparse del frió ni nada, sentía que todo se había derrumbado y lo peor que había sido ella misma quien había echo pedazos sus propios sueños y sentimientos.

Camino hasta el parque, necesitaba ver el lugar recordar, y entender todo lo que había echo, pero al llegar ahí no pudo hacer nada, Syaoran estaba en un asiento bajo un árbol ya sin hojas, con la cabeza entre sus manos, sin que se le viera el rostro, pero justo en ese momento levantaba la cabeza y Sakura vio con la luz de la luna como un brillo en su rostro bajaba hasta su mentón, su corazón se le paralizo, solo había visto así a su amigo una sola ves y había sido cuando Wei, su casi segundo padre había muerto¿tanto dolor el había provocado ella?, sintió que quería morirse ahí mismo, pero luego entendió, que si el estaba así era porque debía amarla, y no se permitiría por su torpeza perderlo, le rogaría durante años si fuese necesario y solo se rendiría si escuchase de sus labios que el ya no la ama, fue lentamente acercándose por atrás hasta el lugar donde estaba el chico, una vez cerca toco suavemente su hombro temerosa de que le gritase o algo parecido, después de todo sentía que se lo merecía, pero el chico solo giro la cabeza y la miro directo a los ojos.

- yo…- la voz de Sakura sonaba gastada, el llanto la hacia sonar como resfriada, como disfonica – yo lo lamento, todo lo que dije no fue… no quise – lo miro directo a los ojos y movió los labios intentando hablar, pero las palabras se atragantaban en su garganta

- ven –dijo Syaoran calmadamente y haciendo un gesto para que se sentara junto a el

- ¡lo lamento tanto! – dijo Sakura rompiendo en llanto, tapándose con las manos su rostro, la desesperación, la tristeza y el millones de sentimientos que sentía venir desde su interior no le permitían expresarse

- ¿que paso¿que te hizo hablarme así? –Syaoran, solo estaba dolido y triste de ver a Sakura así, quería abrazarla y consolarla pero primero quería saber que pasaba con la mujer que amaba

- estaba decidida a olvidarte y verte me consterno – dijo triste la chica un poco mas calmada – yo creí que ya no volverías, de verdad, que pensé que ya no volverías nunca mas…- suspiro y vio la mirada de tristeza del chico –ahora que te veo aquí, así después de todo lo que me dijiste, entiendo que no puede haber estado mas equivocada en toda mi vida – agacho la cabeza – pero el extrañarte tanto me hizo mal, el no saber de ti, hizo que mi mente me jugara malas pasadas, de noche tenia pesadillas, de día solo pensaba en ti, sentí que ya no aguantaría después de saber que vendrías solo por un corto tiempo de vacaciones

- pero Sakura… si yo me iba a quedar… -dijo intentando hablar pero la castaña negó

- yo no lo sabia, y lamentablemente no te espere para que me explicaras, me siento muy arrepentida, no sabes cuanto, Syaoran… -dijo mas seria y triste Sakura – se que no te merezco, me he comportado muy mal contigo - el chico iba a interrumpir pero –no, no digas nada déjame seguir por ahora… siento que no te merezco pero quiero que sepas, que te seguiré amando siempre, y entenderé que tu no, pero necesito oírlo, para tratar de alejarme de ti – dijo soltando solitarias lagrimas, y es que sentía que todo acabaría, pero por lo menos no de mala manera, sino habiendo dejado las cosas bien claras, sintió una mano que levantaba su rostro y Sakura miro fijamente a Syaoran

- te diré algo pero no es lo que esperas oír – dijo dulcemente Syaoran – estas aún mal interpretando todo

- no entiend…- no pudo terminar ya que sintió unos labios rozar los suyos¡Syaoran la estaba besando!, y ella que creía que con suerte lograrían ser amigos algún día de nuevo. Sintió que sus labios sabían dulces, después de haber sentido toda esa amargura dentro, no era para menos, sentía que estaba en el cielo al recibir de la persona que amaba tan dulce gesto.

- Te amo, y repito, lo haré por siempre –dijo al separase Syaoran con una sonrisa – ¿podrá tu cabeza dura entender eso algún día? –su voz era tan calida que para Sakura era como un sedante para su alma, la hacía sentir feliz, tranquila, calmada

- creo que nunca acabaré de disculparme por lo que hice¡lo siento! – dijo una ves mas Sakura se sentía tan apenada, ya que el pesar de todo el seguía ahí con una sonrisa amándola

- bueno quedamos a mano, yo también me equivoque, no sabia que te afectaría tanto todo esto, pero si te hubiera dicho todo en un principio, hubieras entendido mejor, pero...- dijo con un rostro de inocencia pidiendo perdón con la mirada – quería que fuera sorpresa… - luego puso una cara, que a Sakura causo gracia – pero creo que el que se llevo la sorpresa fui yo – Syaoran rió alegremente, al ver que todo estaba bien entre ellos, y nada cambiaria, al ver que el supuesto rechazo de Sakura no era porque no lo amase, sino porque estaba dolida, pero ahora la veía mas relajada.

Sakura por su parte veía mucho mas feliz a Syaoran, entendía que lo suyo no iba acabar por un mal entendido, se amaban y eso era mucho mas fuerte que todo. La castaña se lanzo a su cuello y lo beso dulcemente acallando las risas del chico, este sorprendido, correspondió el gesto, feliz de sentir a su querida flor en sus brazos de nuevo.

- Te he amado desde que te conocí, y seria imposible no hacerlo hasta siempre –susurro Sakura a su oído, Syaoran esbozo una sonrisa sincera, la atrajo hacia si, la abrazo fuertemente y mirándola a los ojos le dijo

- yo también Sakura, te amare por siempre, y también creo que te he amado, desde que te conocí…

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**quede conforme con el final y espero que a uds les haya gustado, no podia dejarle todo tan facil a esta parejita n.n**

**bueno, esta es una historia romantica pura asi que no me digan cosas como, un poco cursi o algo asi, porque en parte el romanticismo suele verse cursi! ****jajajajaj si quieren leer algo mas dramatico lean la hortra historia que escribi es un one shot, se llama "Pedazos de mi corazon"**

**bueno espero sus critica, y perdonenme si hay faltas de ortografia, pero escribir en word me hace escribir un tanto mal, hay cosas que no corrige el programa, y por escribir muy rapido a veces doy vuelta algunas letras / espero me perdonen**

**en fin les mando saludos y espero pronto empezar con uan historia nueva que tengo en mente**

**adios**


End file.
